


Jealous

by robinsonandwestinspace (bellamyysprincessclarke)



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyysprincessclarke/pseuds/robinsonandwestinspace
Summary: Don gets jealous, kisses ensue.
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> On such a kick with these two! I hope you enjoy!

He shouldn’t have been surprised. He turned her down when she asked him to kiss her a couple months into their seven month involuntary vacation.

He knew that she was only asking him because she was about to turn 19 never having kissed anyone, and he was the only non-family member on board. He knew if she could just get back to civilization, she would find someone who fit her better, deserved her and all that.

So why, then, was he was frozen in the entrance of the dining hall, tray in hand, watching Judy giggle as some tall blonde jock whispered into her ear?

Don didn’t realize he had stopped until someone came up behind him and cleared their throat. “Sorry,” he said as he shook his head to clear whatever was going on and found a seat.

Coincidentally, the seat he chose had the perfect view of Judy and her new friend, but he was out of her view.

He pretended to be busy eating, but his eyes never left her face. Blonde boy moved his arm from her shoulder to her lower back, and started tracing circles there. Don scoffed and looked around to gauge any other reactions to the display. Turns out he was the only one paying attention.

He wished Debbie was there, she would understand.

You see, Don was pretty sure Debbie thought he was a moron for turning Judy down. And since Debbie was a chicken, she was pretty much only there to confirm his own true thoughts.

Honestly, Don had spent a lot of time thinking and talking to Debbie about Judy, and the more he thought, the more he regretted not kissing her.

Worst case scenario, they would’ve entered into a part time fling that would’ve ended as soon as they found their way back. But best case scenario… Don could be the one with his arm around Judy in the dining hall, making her laugh like that.

He sighed as he looked down at his untouched tray of food, and decided that all this reflection had made him lose his appetite.

He sighed and pushed his chair back to stand up. As luck would have it, his chair made such a loud screech when he did, that the entire dining hall stopped talking and turned to stare at him. Including Judy.

He picked up his tray and gave a nod and smile to the room before making his way out.

As Don passed her table he caught Judy’s eyes, and the look on her face made him furrow his brow. She was smirking, with a sort of knowing laughter in her eyes.

Son of a…. She was playing him.

As he dropped his tray and walked out of the dining hall, he heard footsteps running behind him. He visibly sighed, turning to see what she wanted, ready for whatever she planned to throw at him.

As he turned, he was shocked when he felt a pair of arms around his neck, as she pressed her forehead to his.

“I knew you would get jealous,” she whispered, smiling smugly.

“Jealous? Don West doesn’t get…” she interrupted him by pressing her lips to his, smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. He pulled away to look at her.

“So who was that guy?”

“Oh, just one of the other first years in my program. I saw you going through the line, and I needed to know for sure if you really didn’t want to be with me. Turns out I was right all along.”

She grabbed his hand from her waist and intertwined their fingers. “Come on, let’s go tell my parents.”

He smiled at her and followed her, and then came to a halt when what she said finally reached his ears.

“Wait, what?!” Judy stifled a laugh as she stopped and waited for him to catch up with her so she could peck him on the cheek.

“Just kidding.”


End file.
